Fabric may be torn, subjected to severe torsion (e.g., twisting), or subjected to severe strain (e.g., pulling, stretching) under various scenarios. For instance, there is a significant probability that fabric of a garment worn by a person may be torn, experience extreme torsion, or experience extreme strain when the person is assaulted. Conventional approaches for determining whether fabric has been torn, subjected to severe torsion, or subjected to severe strain commonly involve visual inspection or tactile observation of such fabric. For instance, fabric can be manually inspected to detect whether the fabric has been torn via visual or tactile observation and confirmation.
After confirmation of tearing, twisting, pulling, stretching, etc. of the fabric, dissemination of such information is oftentimes manually performed by an individual. For instance, an employee at a child's school may visually inspect a shirt worn by the child to identify that the shirt has been torn and the child has been in a fight. In response to identifying that the shirt has been torn, the employee may notify a parent of the child (e.g., by calling the parent, sending a message to the parent), indicating that the child has been in a fight and his shirt has been torn.
Moreover, techniques other than visual or tactile inspection are conventionally used to evaluate tears in the protective clothing industry (e.g., doctors' gloves, condoms). Such approaches commonly involve using chemical electrolytes to detect micro perforations. Yet, such techniques are not feasible for detecting perforations in articles of clothing during use of such clothing. Still other conventional approaches exist to detect macro tears using cumbersome equipment and techniques that are not feasible for in-use articles of clothing.